Mudblood Methods
by demondreaming
Summary: The full extent of Hermione's torture at Bellatrix's hands was never revealed. Takes place within the canon of the story. Bellatrix/Hermione. Darkdarkdark.


**Disclaimer: The mighty Rowling owns this, not I.**

**A/N: Please don't judge me for this. I'm a good person, I swear, I pet kitties and sing songs and wave to old women. I'm not bad, I swear.**

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix hissed, spittle spraying on Hermione's pale cheek, face turned away from the vile witch.

Hermione's lips were slightly parted, panting for breath as pain throbbed through her, the effects of the _Crucio_ inflicted upon her fading. "N-nothing. Please-"

A grin spread across Bellatrix's face as she leaned back, tapping the point of her small, silver knife against her opposite finger. All those years spent in Azkaban, all those years spent only torturing herself. She was savouring her freedom, and what better way than on a worthless mudblood? She was having fun exploring all her old methods, and finding some new ones. "You think I haven't broken stronger people than you, mudblood? I've broken true wizards, reduced them to blubbering babies." She traced the blade of her knife gently down Hermione's cheek, the brunette girl shivering, tears gleaming on her face. "You're nothing." Bellatrix said in a sing-song, a chilling smile still on her face. She paused, brows furrowing, a tangle of dirty hair hanging over her forehead. "Granted, I haven't had such a tasty morsel as you in a while," She glanced around, Hermione wincing as the repugnant woman's head swooped in, lips almost pressed against her ear. "I'll tell you a little secret, Granger. There is... _one_ thing I admire about you mudbloods." The tip of the knife dragged over the front of Hermione's shirt, pressing in between her breasts, hovering over her heart. "You're _so_ creative with your methods of torture."

She sat back up, Hermione whimpering at the weight pressing down harder on her hips. Bellatrix slipped the ornate silver knife away, pulling out her wand. "Oh, it used to be all _Crucio_ this-" Bellatrix ignored the scream torn from Hermione as she flicked her wand, the girl bucking and writhing underneath her, "And _Crucio _that." Hermione's screams doubled in volume, being pulled from the girl until all that could be ripped from her were dry, choking sobs, limbs twitching uncontrollably. Bellatrix slipped her wand away, silver knife glinting in her hand once again, catching the pale light of the moon that filtered into the room. Bellatrix shook her head, her face lit up, madness gleaming in her widened eyes. "It's so _boring_. You never even get your hands dirty." A look of malicious glee formed on Bellatrix's face, Hermione's lips trembling as she tried to find her voice, terror in her tear-blurred eyes. The knife dragged over Hermione's torso, stopping at the button to her jeans, Bellatrix looking down, shifting her body down before flicking the knife, button popping open. "And I learned that there's more than one way to skin a cat."

Hermione shuddered as the teeth of her zipper unlocked, tip of the silver knife tracing itself just above the hem of her underwear. "P-please..."

Bellatrix ignored the girl, busying herself in dragging the brunette's jeans down, flipping the knife in her hand so that handle now rubbed over Hermione's black underwear, the younger girl's pupils dilated with fear. "I can give you pleasure..." The handle pressed harder into Hermione, the teenager whimpering. "Or pain..."

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she felt the blade prick at her inner thigh. "P-pl-pl-" Her mouth stuttering over the weak words trying to exit her mouth, limbs aching from the repeated_ Crucio's_.

A malicious grin split Bellatrix's face, dark eyes wicked. "Pleasure?"

"Please-" Choked out Hermione, trying to worm her unresponsive body away from the rubbing of the knife handle.

The glinting knife blade slid under the waistband of Hermione's underwear, cold against her flushed skin, sweat forced out of her by the immense pain she had suffered. "Where did you get the sword?"

"I d-don't know." Sobbed Hermione. "P-please-"

The knife turned, slicing through the material, Bellatrix's thumb pressing between the blade and black material, pulling it down. "Did you take it from my vault?" She said, an edge in her voice, her eyes wild, tendrils of frizzy, filthy hair floating about her face. Hermione shuddered as the engraved handle of the knife pressed against her directly, cold and hard.

"We didn't take anything, I swe-" Hermione screamed, eyes shutting tight and hips bucking as the handle of the ornate knife pushed inside of her, Bellatrix letting out a guttural laugh, joy on her face.

A sob tore itself from deep inside Hermione, filled with agony, her body spasming in revulsion. She tried desperately to shut herself off, to dissociate herself from the pain, the humiliation, the feel of this evil woman violating her, breath rank against her face. Bellatrix twisted the knife handle, feeling the young girl's body jerk underneath her. "Tell me what else you've taken."

Hermione's breath shivered out, spittle coating her lips. "N-nothing." The words were weak, shameful, a scowl splitting Bellatrix's face as she lost patience, pulling the knife out, and rummaging in the folds of her filthy, torn, black dress.

"What else did you take, what else? _Answer me! Crucio!_"

Hermione writhed in agony, a scream forcing itself from between her gritted teeth, spit catching in her throat.

Bellatrix pulled herself off the shivering girl, her muscles spasms starting to fade. The vile witch whirled, pointing her wand at the prone witch, Hermione's hands shaking as she fumbled with the catch to her pants, fingers slipping and unresponsive. "How did you get into my vault? Did that

dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

Rage swelled from her face at Hermione's silence, crashing to her knees, knife dragged out from underneath her dress. "Answer me, you filthy mudblood." A hand grabbed Hermione's wrist, pressing her arm tightly to the dusty wooden floor, Bellatrix's knife glinting as she slashed at the pale skin. Hermione bit down on her lip hard, weak sobs coming from her. "So you never forget what you are." Hermione looked over, seeing the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm, the sight blurred by her tears. She closed her eyes as Bellatrix moved away, the sound of the Gringotts goblin faint in the background, a rush of relief running through her. At least she was free for now, no matter how brief the respite. She was barely aware as Harry and Ron burst into the room, flinging spells. All she could see was the word carved into her arm, written in her own blood. _Mudblood_.

**A/N: And we all know the rest. As you can probably tell, this is a mix of the movie and the book, and I've tried to keep it as accurate as possible.**

**Please do tell me what you think, and review.**


End file.
